Where Is My Home?
by Jambeth
Summary: Michael and Maria finnally have a healthy relationship. But when Michael is forced to pick between his home planet and Maria what will he pick?
1. Epilogue

**AU- I know I already have a story I am working on but I just had to start this one. I promise I will continue to update The Letter as well as this one.**

**Summary-Michael and Maria finally have a healthy relationship. But when Michael is forced to pick between his home planet and Maria what will he pick?**

**Disclaimer-own nothing**

………………………………

_Epilogue_

It was lunch time and the crashdown was packed with hungry customers, crying babies, and a fighting couple who had obviously just broken up or at least were about to.

Putting her best fake smile on Maria walked toward a table where a family of 6 sat.

Maria- What can I get you?

The woman- Umm.. We will have 6 alien blasts.

Maria- I will be right back with them.

After turning away from the family Maria's smile quickly turned into a grimace…wearing high heels while waiting tables was not a good idea. Walking behind the counter she handed the order to the cook and her on and off again boyfriend Michael.

Michael- When does your shift end?

Maria- In five minutes. Why?

Michael- I need to talk to you.

Maria- Ok. How about we meat up at your place?

Michael- Ok.

_Michael's apartment_

Michael and Maria sat on the couch in Michael's apartment lost in their own thoughts.

Michael- Maria….

Maria- Yeah.

Michael- We found away to go home.

Maria- You mean home as in up there home?

Michael- Yes.

Maria- Are you going?

It had never occurred to him if he would stay or not…he always thought that when the day came for him to go home he would go not questions asked. But that was before he met Maria. Now he did not know what he was going to do.

………………………………...

**AU- Just in case you have not figured it out yet this is not where the story starts this is where the story is going to eventually lead. Tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Seems so simple

_**AU- Thanks Grace52373 who reviewed. **_

_**Summary- Michael and Maria finally have a healthy relationship. But when Michael is forced to pick between going home or staying with Maria what will he pick?**_

_**Couples- M/M maybe some A/I and M/L here and there.**_

_**Disclaimer-own nothing**_

_**And on with the story.**_

_Liz's house_

Maria-Could my life get any worse?

Liz- It's not that big of a deal.

Maria- Not that big of a deal? Liz my mom is going to marry Jim Valenti.

Liz- Jim has helped us with "alien related" stuff.

Maria- You forgot one small detail Kyle is going to be my step brother….my step brother!

Liz- And Tess is going to be your step sister.

Maria- Liz your not helping.

Liz- Relax everything will be fine…being related to Tess and Kyle can't be that bad.

Maria- Liz, I can barely stand being around Tess at the group meetings and at school. How am I suppose to live with her?

Liz- good point.

_Crashdown_

It was after closing time and "I Know an Alien Club" were all hanging out which is something they hardly ever got to do.

You could literally feel the resentment flowing off of everyone…ever since the alien's destiny was uncovered there was a tension between the group. Ever since Isabel broke up with Alex, he had pretty much avoided her. Liz kept pushing Max toward Tess which was not helping her friendship/relationship with him.

Sensing the uncomfortable ness of her friends, Maria picks up one of her fries and throws it at Alex and it hits him right in the head. Surprised, and annoyed Alex turns toward Maria and throws one of his onion rings at her but it misses her and hits Max instead. Before they know it they are in a full fledge food fight. "_ Now this is how is should be" _Maria thought. If only they knew what the future held they might have been ready for what was coming next.

**AU- Sorry for the short chapter I am not sure where to go with this story yet so please be patient. I promise the future chapters will be longer. **


	3. Good or Bad news part 1 of 2

_**AU- Thanks for all who reviewed! I am going to continue the story!**_

_**Summary- Michael and Maria finally have a healthy relationship. But when Michael is offered the chance of going home will he take it?**_

_**Disclaimer-own nothing**_

………………………………__

Michael- Maxwell this better be important. I had to miss my hockey game just to come to this stupid meeting. Where are Maria, Liz, Alex, and Kyle?

Max- This is an alien issue.

Michael- since when has that stopped them from helping us?

Max- This is different.

Max did not have to say anything else, just by looking around the room he could tell what the meeting was about. Isabel sat in a corner trying her best to get away from everyone else crying. On the other side of the room was Tess who had a big smile on her face that Michael just wanted to slap off…..didn't she realize Isabel was hurting and how hurt Liz, Kyle and Maria……how was he suppose to tell her.

Max- We found away home.

Michael simply nodded.

This was exactly what he wanted right? To get off this stupid planet and get away from stupid humans. Except now, one of those stupid humans was the girl he loved.

Pushing his pain to the side Michael walked over to where Isabel was sitting and sat down next to her. When she turned to look at him, it surprised him how vulnerable she looked. Her mascara was running leaving two small black trails down her face, her red lipstick was smeared a little and worst of all her beautiful eyes held pain. As gentle as he could Michael grabbed Isabel's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

_Next Day_

_Crash down_

It was lunch time and the crashdown was packed with hungry customers, crying babies, and a fighting couple who had obviously just broken up or at least were about to.

Putting her best fake smile on Maria walked toward a table where a family of 6 sat.

Maria- What can I get you?

The woman- Umm.. We will have 6 alien blasts.

Maria- I will be right back with them.

After turning away from the family Maria's smile quickly turned into a grimace…wearing high heels while waiting tables was not a good idea. Walking behind the counter she handed the order to the cook and her on and off again boyfriend Michael.

Michael- When does your shift end?

Maria- In five minutes. Why?

Michael- I need to talk to you.

Maria- Ok. How about we meat up at your place?

Michael- Ok.

_Michael's apartment_

Michael and Maria sat on the couch in Michael's apartment lost in their own thoughts.

Michael- Maria….

Maria- Yeah.

Michael- We found away to go home.

Maria- You mean home as in up there home?

Michael- Yes.

Maria- Are you going?

It had never occurred to him if he would stay or not…he always thought that when the day came for him to go home he would go not questions asked. But that was before he met Maria. Now he did not know what he was going to do.

**AU- This story is not going to be that long….10 chapters at the most. Thanks to all who reviewed! Read and Review.**


	4. Good or Bad news part 2 0f 2

_**AU- Not really much to say except enjoy the story**_

_**Summary- You know**_

_**Disclaimer- own nothing**_

_Previously on "Where is My Home"_

Michael- Maria….

Maria- Yeah.

Michael- We found away to go home.

Maria- You mean home as in up there home?

Michael- Yes.

Maria- Are you going?

It had never occurred to him if he would stay or not…he always thought that when the day came for him to go home he would go not questions asked. But that was before he met Maria. Now he did not know what he was going to do.

………………………………...

Glancing over at Maria he realized she was crying. When he reached over to touch her cheek she flinched and immediately he dropped his hand back into his lap. Not being able to just watch her cry and do nothing, Michael attempted to comfort her again. With out a fight Michael pulled Maria into his arms while she cried, knowing he was the reason for her tears.

Maria pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes.

Maria- You never answered my question… are you going?

Michael- I don't know.

Maria nodded…what else could she do? The love of her life…her soul mate might leave the galaxy.

Michael- This is what I have been waiting for.

Maria- I know.

Maria- I really have to go.

Michael- why?

Maria- I have do….stuff….that can't be done later.

Before Michael could utter another word Maria was gone and only then did Michael let his true feelings show.

_Maria's house_

Maria opened her front door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom not once stopping to greet her mom. In her room Maria cried….cried for Liz who was probably talking to Max, cried for Isabel who didn't want to leave but had because she was the princess, for Alex who would miss Isabel, and for Michael because he couldn't and wouldn't cry for himself.


	5. Michael's everything

**AU- I am not getting that big of a response from this story. But do not worry those of you who are reading this I will continue to update it. I hate it when people start a story and never finish it.**

**Summary- Michael gets a chance to go home. Will he take it?**

**Disclaimer- own nothing.**

**And on with the story.**

_Previously on "Where is my Home"_

_Maria's house_

_Maria opened her front door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom not once stopping to greet her mom. In her room Maria cried….cried for Liz who was probably talking to Max, cried for Isabel who didn't want to leave but had because she was the princess, for Alex who would miss Isabel, and for Michael because he couldn't and wouldn't cry for himself._

_Michael's apartment_

I don't need your strength anymore  
cause you've made me strong  
You may not see the woman in me  
That you dreamed of  
Holding me in your arms

Honestly Michael did not know what to do. If he stayed he would be giving up the only chance he had to go home. But if he left he would never see Maria again.

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

It amazed him how such a simple human girl could conflict such feelings on him. Sometimes she would make him so mad and other times he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't picture himself without her. She was his reason for living.

_You don't say it  
But it's in your eyes  
All the fears of good-bye  
But I can promise  
You'll always have a place, and a way to my heart_

Although he would never admit it, he was afraid, afraid of a future without Maria, afraid of leaving the only place he knew. He was afraid of never being able to touch or kiss Maria again.

_All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go_

Without Maria he couldn't function. She was his strength when he was weak. She was there, no questions asked. She would put her own problems aside to comfort him. Maria was what kept him living, what kept him from giving up.

_I can live  
Cause you lived for me  
And I can love  
Because you loved me._

There was no doubt about it Maria was his everything, his reason for living.

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

(Ooh ooh ooh)  
You don't have to let go

**AU- The song used in this chapter was "You don't Have to Let Go" by Jessica Simpson.  
**

_Next on "Where is My Home"_

Michael decides what he is going to do


	6. home

**AU-Sorry for the delay. **

**Summary-You know**

**Disclaimer-do not own.**

**And on with the chapter.**

Michael stood on Maria's front porch. He had come close to ringing to doorbell many times but chickened out at the last minute. Mustering up all his courage he pressed the button. Minutes later the door swung open revealing Maria.

Stepping aside Maria motioned for Michael to come in. Michael took a seat on the couch and Maria sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while.

Michael-I have been thinking.

Maria looked over at him and nodded , silently telling him to continue.

Michael-I have thought about it and I pick home.

Maria looked down not wanting him to see her cry. He was going to leave her. Gently Michael grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

Michael-Maria, I pick you. You are my home.

It suddenly hit her….Michael was staying for her. Smiling she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Pulling away only when air became an issue.

Michael's home wasn't on some planet he already knew anything about, it was where ever Maria was.

**AU- I did not like the way this fic turned out. It didn't catch that many people's interest. But thanks to those of you who reviewed. I am sorry for those of you who were reading this fic for the abrupt ending but I am not going to continue updating something hardly anyone is reading. **


End file.
